


Out of Range

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Compromised, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: It is difficult for Ravus to understand who Ardyn is truly but when he finds the man in an unsettling state, doubts begin to fill his head.





	Out of Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl_Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/gifts).



> Request: how Ravus would respond to seeing Ardyn emotionally compromised
> 
> Hope this is what you’re looking for because I have no clue??? Haven’t written these two in like forever lol so I'll apologize in advance.

The morning began. Ravus woke to the sun beaming against his sleeping face and pulled the sheets back with a tired groan. He brushed his hair back and noticed the curtains already parted as if someone didn’t want him to sleep past his normal wake-up time. He had a feeling who that likely person was.

 

He sat up and grabbed the thin plain shirt by the chair. His feet met against the cold surface as he made his way to the windows, every step brought a slight chill against his soles.

 

Ravus stood by the windows, seeing his familiar home and how the world around him was beautiful and unmarred but this illusion cannot last forever. He knew this well but he would endure like he always did because living in the past simply did not exist anymore.

 

Tragedies happened and the weight on his shoulders continued to grow from a young boy to a man. He became the High Commander of the Imperial army but there was no forgetting what the world had done to him.

 

He turned and went to the bathroom.

 

Breakfast was served in the usual dining area. The long table was accompanied with empty chairs hugging around it and decorated with the finest silverware. It was him that sat alone amidst in the quiet room, and the clanking noise of utensils against the plate rang.

 

Several bites into his food, the doors swung open. Immediately, Ravus knew the visitor without acknowledgement as the familiar maroon haired man sat in the seat to his left but he did not greet the man when the latter snapped his fingers, and a maid brought him a prepared breakfast plate before stepping out of view.

 

“Good morning, Ravus. I must say, today is an exceptional morning. Don’t you think?” Ardyn smiled in delight and took the hot cup of coffee to his lips. He released a breath of content and placed the drink back down. “I was admiring your gardens today and saw the sylleblossoms in bloom once more.”

 

He sliced into a sausage and chewed. When he finished, he went on, “have you taken the time to view them? You should stop by later, they’re very lovely.”

 

Ravus remained silent and continued to eat. He was used to the man who invaded his life, who showered him with praises and sickening words that made his heart spiteful. Ardyn’s words were mistrust, filled with secrets and unknownst to Ravus of his motives.

 

A simple conversation can turn the tides, and Ravus preferred not to get himself into such situation.

 

His blood burned at times but for this moment, he would not let it happen.

 

“You’re quiet as ever.” Ardyn cut into his omelette and bit into his piece. “But it wasn’t so when you were crying out for your mother last night.”

 

Ravus stilled.

 

“It’s perfectly understandable.” Ardyn said. “You were a young boy who saw his mother killed right in front of him. A vivid imagery that no child should ever witness.” He shook his head sadly. “I didn’t want to come into your room and disturb you. Perhaps you would’ve thought my presence unwelcomed.” He set his fork and knife down. “How long has it been going on?”

 

It was the truth. Ravus remembered waking up in cold sweat of the destruction that happened years ago. His mother shielded him from the fires as he watched, unable to lift a finger. The warm blood of his mother painted against his skin when the sword pierced through her and all he can do was hold her lifeless body in his arms.

 

He can never forget it.

 

A sudden warm hand settled against his cheek, waking him from his thoughts and he turned to stared at the fortunate Chancellor who seemed rather curious than acting as an annoying presence. He didn’t pull back.

 

“This doesn’t have to continue, Ravus.” Ardyn paused. His eyes studying against heterochromatic eyes. I have a method of helping you with those nightmares. A simple need of another body by your side. To give you the comfort that you need and the love—”

 

“Stop.” Ravus backed away. The fingertips slid away from his skin and felt like a burning trail. His stomach suddenly no longer wished for more so he placed the napkin on the table and sat up.

 

“Finished already? You hardly touched your food.” Ardyn commented, but Ravus did not reply and exited the room.

 

The day moved on.

 

Ravus visited the hallway of his family paintings, all pieces hung side by side against the warm mahogany walls as he made his way down. Each one was a portrait of the previous generations and Oracles.

 

When he reached the end, he found Ardyn staring at the portrait of his younger self with Lunafreya by his side while his mother and father smiling in the background. It was the only picture Ravus found peace in but it seemed that peace had disappeared.

 

“It’s a marvelous painting,” Ardyn said as he shifted his head slightly towards Ravus. “Do you come here often? To think? To pray? I find myself pulled by the artists’ masteries at capturing your family’s beauty. The details are _stunning_ to look at.”

 

Ardyn began walking towards him. Every move calculative that kept Ravus on alert but he stood, silent and uncertain.

 

What was there to understand when he was already lost in what Ardyn truly wanted. What would the man get out of this? Had the weights already tipped in his favor while he stayed at the bottom of the chain?

 

“But I would prefer what is right in front of me than a batch of paints and oils.”

 

“Get out.” Ravus stated carefully, his right hand curled into a fist. He didn’t have time for this.

 

There was a look of almost disappointment but Ardyn let out a surreal laugh that would make anyone uncomfortable. Ravus did not yield, he merely watched while the seconds felt forever. The tug in his heart disturbed him.

 

“My dearest,” Ardyn sighed and tipped his hat as a bid of a farewell. “I will leave you be. If you need of me, you know where to find me.” He walked past him, footsteps echoing with every movement and disappeared once he was gone from Ravus’ sight.

 

The peace was back in its originality. Ravus faced his family painting before him, tracing his mother’s face and still the memory stung him like a blade, cutting him away until he felt the floor underneath like sand.

 

_Ravus!_

 

His mother’s voice called out to him as his breathing turned frighteningly labored and his back met against the cold wall. His legs weakened with every second and all Ravus can do was let himself fall.

 

The energy in his body gone and a wave of exhaustion swallowed him whole. His eyes lingered at the metal hand resting on his lap before he fell asleep.

 

The hours ticked by and the sun had gone down.

 

Ravus woke to the worried voice calling out his name. His eyes shot wide open, seeing the maid fraught in distress and without such explanation, he sat up from his spot.

 

“Are you okay? Should I get something for you or the doctor perhaps?”

 

“You will not speak of this. Do you understand me?” Ravus glared at her.

 

“But—"

 

“I said… Do you understand?” The voice rough but clear enough when she nodded fairly quickly.

 

He took his leave and made the decision to return to his room. He would sleep and tomorrow, he would head out to one of the Imperial bases that would probably leave him with more of a headache than satisfaction with the results.

 

When he entered his room, he felt the faint wind against his face and noticed the door to the balcony was opened. He walked over, startled by the noise that sounded like a painful cry.

 

He walked closer, propelled by the sounds and the memory when he was a child, crying into his mother’s arms but everything was gone.

 

The sight before him, he did not expect.

 

It was Ardyn on his knees bent against the floor in defeat. His arms huddled around his body as his shoulders shuddered with every cry. The expensive coat and scarf discarded to the side without a care while his boots met with the same fate. His hat nowhere to be seen. All that was left were his white top and pants.

 

It was unsettling. Ravus never thought he would find Ardyn like this, so very different from the man this morning.

 

“Oh,” Ardyn turned around, a broken laugh escaped his lips as the black bile trailed down his mouth and onto his shirt. “So you have returned but a shame you have to see my revolting self.” He coughed and coughed again, spewing more of the same liquid onto the floor but he wiped his mouth with his arm.

 

“What…” Ravus swallowed.

 

Ardyn weakly grinned and forced himself up. “Terrifying, isn’t it? A monster is what you see before you, yes. That’s what I am and no one should love something so repulsive.” He sneered but his eloquence never deterred. “Isn’t that what mothers tell their children before they are tucked in? That the monsters under your bed are to be feared.”

 

Silence.

 

“Are you afraid?” A step forward. “You should be very afraid.”

 

It was a possibility Ravus would not deny. The fear of the unknown. Fear of the ability to not do anything since he had none of the skills or knowledge to fix whatever Ardyn was going through.

 

Ravus maintained his stance, breath steady as his eyes flickered to the pale skin. The prominent veins ran along Ardyn’s face and down his neck, the black blood stained his cheeks from his lifeless eyes but his face would flickered back to his normal self as if an illusion.

 

But the horror became permanent once more.

 

“Hideous. That’s what they all said to me.” Ardyn smiled in a feeble manner. “I was hailed as a savior once and they loved me. They begged me to save their child, their brothers and sisters, and behold!” His voice rose. “I was their healer, curing the masses but then it was for nothing because I was betrayed. They took everything away from me!” Ardyn grasped both sides of Ravus’ head and instinctively, Ravus held both wrists in his grip.

 

“Ardyn,” Ravus whispered. “What’re you going on about?”

 

“But it’s different now.” Thumbs stroked Ravus’ face slowly.

 

“Ardyn.”

 

“Will you let me have this?”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t make me beg.” Ardyn frowned but Ravus can see him teetering at the end of the scale, waiting for the chain to snap. “But maybe just this once you’ll forget all about it and give me this.”

 

Ardyn pressed his forehead against Ravus’, startling the younger man.

 

“Why?” Ravus repeated. “Why _?_ ” His heart beated against his rib cage and every minute that passed was another attempt at Ardyn’s frailty to unfold. He should turn away and forget he saw all of this. That everything was a nightmare and Ardyn was one of them but he did not have the heart to pull away.

 

Was it pity?

 

Or a ploy?

 

Hundred of questions unanswered but this moment, this very night, Ravus would give him a chance and if the world decided that he was fucked for doing so then he would gladly face the consequences. Wherever. Whoever.

 

He lowered his hands to his sides and noticed the surprise look on Ardyn’s face.

 

“Do it.”

 

That was all it took and he felt himself being pulled in.

 

A strange warmth covered his lips but it wasn’t repulsive.

 

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to Ardyn/Ravus prompts but it always depends... so feel free to send me some if you like :).
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
